


Kado dari Eren, Persembahan untuk Levi

by rinalirahikaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Indonesia Culture Mentioned, M/M, Romance, Seme Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinalirahikaru/pseuds/rinalirahikaru
Summary: Dua minggu tinggal jauh dari kota, Hange memiliki ide untuk melakukan lomba di luar rumah pada musim dingin. Termasuk membuat pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahun Levi. Eren bersemangat ikut andil demi mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dosen pembimbingnya.





	Kado dari Eren, Persembahan untuk Levi

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Disclaimer: Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime. Merupakan hak cipta komikus, saya cuma meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Terima kasih kepada Ashrey sebagai beta reader.

Kado dari Eren, Persembahan untuk Levi

 

Rona wajah Hange berseri-seri, kedua tangan terkepal hingga buku jarinya memutih saking berusaha menahan histeris. Ekspresi Sasha juga demikian, sambil menggenggam keras ujung karung goni miliknya. Keduanya kelihatan tak sabaran untuk memulai perlombaan. Padahal bulan Desember, Jerman sedang dilanda musim dingin. Wajar keempat anak lainnya menggigil walau hari masih siang.

“Musim dingin begini, kita malah bermain di luar,” gumam Connie mengeluh.

“Karena itulah, kita harus banyak bergerak supaya tetap hangat,” seloroh Sasha.

“Tetap hangat apanya ….”

Eren menghela napas. “Kalau tahu begini jadinya, lebih baik aku ikut Profesor Levi dan yang lain membeli material penelitian kita,” keluhnya.

“Ooh, siapa ya seseorang yang tadi pagi semangat sekali soal rencana kejutan ulang tahun?” sindir Jean.

“Oiya? Bukannya melakukan suit itu adalah idemu?” balas Eren menatap Jean tak mau kalah.

Mikasa menyaksikan mereka berdua adu mulut dalam diam. Armin terlihat kebingungan harus bilang apa untuk menengahi keduanya. Connie sendiri tampak ogah-ogahan mendengar celotehan Sasha tentang pentingnya banyak beraktivitas di musim dingin.

Dua minggu sebelumnya, Eren dan kelima temannya terpilih sebagai delegasi lomba karya tulis internasional. Selama itu pula mereka disibukkan dengan penelitian di laboratorium, yang lokasinya cukup jauh dari kota. Selain tim mereka yang dibimbing Profesor Levi, ada satu tim lagi yang juga ikut bersama Profesor Erwin. Jadi, mereka semua dikumpulkan di vila Profesor Levi dan Erwin untuk menyiapkan penelitian.

Kebetulan dosen pembimbingnya memiliki laboratorium tak jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal. Tak seorang pun yang mempermasalahkan hal ini. Toh, vila tempat mereka menginap sangat mewah. Rumahnya bergaya minimalis modern dengan dominasi warna hitam dan putih. Terdapat banyak kamar yang bebas dipilih, dan ukurannya juga cukup besar untuk seorang diri ditambah dengan kamar mandi pribadi. Fasilitas dapur pun juga modern, dipisah antara dapur kotor dan bersih. Ruang keluarga berisi sofa yang nyaman untuk bersantai menghangatkan diri sembari menonton film. Kapan lagi menginap di rumah seluas ini secara gratis? Walau diantara semua fasilitas yang tersedia, yang terpakai baru kamar tidur untuk beristirahat, kamar mandi dan dapur. Sebab waktu mereka habis untuk membersihkan vila Profesor Levi dan bekerja di laboratorium.  

Kalau begitu, kenapa Profesor Hange juga ikut kemari? Sebab ia dan Profesor Erwin adalah pasangan. Selain itu dirinya sering datang menghabiskan waktu ke sini untuk mengerjakan penelitiannya. Jauh lebih bebas melakukan penelitian di sini dibanding laboratorium kampus. Mumpung ada waktu bebas, ia pun mencetuskan ide membuat lomba untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka selagi ditinggal. Tapi kenapa harus balap karung?

***

Pagi-pagi buta, keenam mahasiswa bimbingan Levi terlihat serius menyimak semua penjelasannya. “Hari ini aku dan Erwin akan pergi untuk membeli beberapa material penelitian kita yang sudah habis. Kalian semua sepakat bahwa mahasiswa tim Erwin yang akan ikut kami kesana. Jadi selagi aku tak ada—”

Pembicaraan terputus ketika ada suara keras menghantam pintu depan. Armin pun dengan tanggap bangkit dan membuka pintunya. Ternyata, ada Profesor Hange yang tengah meringis menahan sakit pada badannya. Sementara Profesor Erwin ada di belakangnya. Mereka berdua ikut ke dalam setelah dipersilakan masuk.

Melihat kedua rekannya, Levi melanjutkan, ”Profesor Hange Zoë akan menggantikanku. Jadi jangan menyusahkan mahasiswaku, Kacamata Sialan.”

“Tidak sopan! Aku kan dosen, mana mungkin merepotkan mereka,” respon Hange sambil berkacak pinggang.

“Kalian semua cukup membersihkan vila seperti biasa. Sisanya kalian punya waktu bebas sampai besok. Lusa kita lanjutkan penelitian sesuai jadwal—“ Levi menyadari pikiran bocah itu berada di tempat lain, namun mata hijaunya menatap ke depan. “Oi Jeager. Kau dengar penjelasanku?”

 Eren Jeager sontak gelagapan menanggapi pertanyaan dosen pembimbingnya. Mati-matian menahan ia menahan rasa malu, “E, eer ... maaf Prof? Bolehkah diulangi sekali lagi?” Air mukanya berubah pucat melihat Levi yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

“Dia bilang, kita punya waktu bebas setelah membereskan vila. Lusa baru ke lab lagi,” bisik saudaranya.

Eren mengangguk paham, lalu mengulanginya, “Jadi—”

“Cukup. Kau telah mendengar darinya barusan,” potong dosennya. Setelah itu ia gantian menatap Mikasa. “Lalu Ackerman, lain kali jangan membantunya.”

Mikasa balas memandangnya setajam belati. Sementara Erwin dan Hange saling melirik penuh arti.

***

Levi dan Erwin pergi meninggalkan mahasiswanya kepada Hange. Wanita itu melambaikan tangan sumringah walau Levi tak merespon. Bisa ditebak, ia pasti merencanakan sesuatu.

Biarpun dosen mereka tidak berada di tempat, semuanya tetap melakukan aktivitas bersih-bersih sesuai jadwal. Tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin kena omelan Profesor Levi jika ia sampai ke vila dan menemukan sebutir debu pada jarinya. Selesai membereskan kamar, keenam mahasiswa melanjutkan memasak sarapan pagi. Untunglah, ide Jean untuk bersuten melawan tim dosen Erwin membuat teman sekelompoknya tak perlu ikut pergi. Setidaknya setelah sarapan, mereka bisa langsung bersantai. Saking tak sabar, mereka nyaris melupakan kehadiran Profesor Hange.

“Hei, hei. Kalian pasti bosan kerja di laboratorium terus,” ujarnya, membuat semua menoleh. “Tahu tidak sekarang tanggal berapa?”

Eren berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab, “Dua puluh empat Desember.”

“Benar Eren, lalu tengah malam nanti tanggal dua puluh lima. Artinya malam Natal dan hari ulang tahun Levi!” seru Hange berapi-api. “Kejutan! Kita semua harus menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuknya!”

Eren dan yang lainnya saling berpandangan.

“Tapi Prof, kami tidak punya bahan untuk bikin kue,” sela Armin.

“Belanja!” pekik Sasha bersemangat.

Connie mengomel, “Tak ada mobil tahu! Baru dengar kata kue saja—”  

Tawa wanita itu pecah. “Tenang, kalian tak perlu beli bahan kue. Semua bahannya ada di vilaku. Nanti anak laki-laki bisa membantuku mengambilnya. Aku dan Erwin sudah merencanakan pesta kejutan ini. Makanya aku setuju jadi dosen pengganti kalian.”

Terdengar koor ‘ooh’ selepas Hange selesai bicara.

“Oiya, habis sarapan jangan langsung pergi ya?” sambungnya.

***

Di lain tempat, Levi melihat arlojinya. “Kita gantian menyupir, Erwin.”

“Bagaimana kalau setelah sarapan? Kita cari _rest area_ terdekat,” jawabnya sambil melirik jam di ponsel sekilas. “Dari tadi kau memandang jam tanganmu terus. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan muridmu. Ada Hange yang menemani mereka.”

“Aku justru lebih tenang kalau mereka tidak ditemani pacarmu.”

“Kau percaya sekali pada mahasiswamu. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana cara mereka menarik simpatimu. Pasti semuanya adalah anak-anak yang cerdas.”

“Tidak semua, Jeager adalah yang paling sulit diajar.”

Erwin mendadak tertarik. “Oh ya? Separah apa?”

“Sampai membuatku lembur mengajar di minggu pertama. Aku bahkan menyuruh anak lain pulang duluan gara-gara bocah itu.”

“Kau berdua saja dengannya sampai malam di laboratorium?”

“Tidak, saudaranya selalu menunggu sampai kami selesai. Bahkan dia juga membantu Jeager belajar.”

“Kalau separah itu, kenapa kau tak mengeluarkannya? Kalian melakukan penelitian untuk lomba. Dia bisa saja menjadi penyebab kekalahan timmu.”

“Dia mahasiswa yang tekun, walau payah dalam menangkap pelajaran. Selain itu, tak ada yang mengalahkannya dalam urusan bersih-bersih. Dia tak seburuk—“ Levi sontak menghentikan kata-katanya. Sadar sedang diinterogasi, ia lalu menatap Erwin penuh curiga dan balik bertanya, “Oi, kenapa kau jadi menanyaiku terus soal—”

“Wah, kita sudah sampai,” potong Erwin. Ia lalu memutar kemudi mobilnya ke arah _rest area_.

***

Selepas mencuci piring dan semuanya duduk di meja makan, Hange membuka suara, “Jadi rencananya, kita akan membuat kue ulang tahun bareng. Habis itu baru kita bermain.”

Terkecuali Sasha, yang lainnya mengangguk ragu. Perasaan mereka tidak enak. Khawatir bahan untuk membuat kuenya ternyata adalah salah satu material eksperimen gilanya. Bukannya menjadi _cake_ layak makan, tetapi malah jadi sesuatu yang dapat meledakkan rumah. Bisa gawat kalau sampai dosen penggantinya ini melakukan hal-hal aneh yang memicu kemarahan Levi.

“Lalu kita nanti main apa?” tanya Sasha semangat.

“Nah! Jadi Agustus lalu aku pergi mengajar ke Indonesia. Aku menjadi dosen tamu salah satu universitas di Jogja selama sebulan. Kebetulan sekali di sana sedang ada perayaan tujuh belasan,” jawab Hange berapi-api.

“Tujuh belasan?”

“Iya. Itu adalah peringatan hari kemerdekaan Indonesia yang dilaksanakan setiap tahun. Penduduk di sana merayakannya dengan bermacam-macam lomba seperti: makan kerupuk, memasukkan paku dalam botol, lalu balap karung daaan masih banyak lagi.”

Mendengar kata _lomba_ , Sasha langsung terpancing. “Jadi ada hadiahnya?!”

“Tentu saja, aku juga sudah membeli hadiahnya! Ada tiga orang pemenang yang akan mendapatkannya, jadi bersemangatlah. Lupakan semua rutinitas kalian sementara waktu. Mulai pagi ini sampai malam nanti kita akan bersenang-senang!”

***

Vila Profesor Erwin berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka menginap. Berbeda dari vila milik Profesor Levi yang modern, rumahnya lebih bergaya Eropa klasik beratap cokelat gelap dan dinding berwarna krem. Walau vila pribadi milik mereka sama luas dan mewahnya.

Begitu memasuki vila, Hange memberi instruksi lokasi penyimpanan barang yang akan dibawa: bahan membuat kue disimpan di lemari dapur, tiga kotak berlainan ukuran sebagai hadiah lomba di kamar Profesor Hange, lalu karung goni di gudang halaman belakang.

“Ng, maaf Prof? Karung goninya untuk apa ya?” tanya Eren bingung.

Zoë menjawab dengan semagat, “Masa kau lupa Eren? Tentu saja lomba! Setelah bikin kue, kita bermain sebentar. Tiga kotak yang dipegang Jean dan Armin itu adalah hadiah kalian nanti.”

“Lalu mau di mana lombanya? Kalau di dalam, kami akan dimarahi Profesor Levi gara-gara bikin kotor vilanya.”

“Di halaman dong! Bosan kan beraktivitas di dalam ruangan terus?”

“Eeeeh?!” semua anak lelaki berteriak secara bersamaan.

_Bermain di luar? Musim dingin begini?_

***

Sekembalinya dari vila Erwin, mereka melihat Mikasa dan Sasha yang baru selesai menyiapkan peralatan membuat kue. Mereka semua telah berbagi tugas sebelumnya. Perempuan yang membuat kue ulang tahunnya, sementara anak laki-laki menyiapkan makan malam. Namun saat kedua temannya tengah mengeluarkan bahan _cake_ -nya, Eren menghampiri mereka.

“Bolehkah aku … ikut membantu kalian membuat kue?” tanyanya.

“Eren?” tanya Mikasa heran.

“P, Profesor Levi telah banyak membantuku selama bimbingan. Aku … kalau ini bisa jadi caraku mengucapkan terima kasih—”

“Benar juga, kau memang banyak menyusahkannya selama ini. Gara-gara kau, Mikasa selalu pulang telat. Pantas kalau kau ingin mencari muka dengannya,” sindir Jean memotong percakapan mereka.

Baru Eren mau buka mulut untuk membantahnya, Armin menarik lengan pakaian Jean. “Ya sudah, kalau begitu pas tiga orang. Kita juga ke tempat lain menyusun menu makan malam.” Keduanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Eren. Sementara Profesor Hange diam-diam cengar-cengir sendiri.

Sasha tampak antusias memberi arahan kepada kedua rekannya cara membuat kue. Sesekali Mikasa harus menepis tangannya gadis itu, karena ia terlampau sering mencicipi adonan dengan dalih _tes rasa_. Eren dibuat tersenyum memerhatikan tingkah mereka, bahkan saudarinya itu terlihat senang karena mereka berkesempatan memasak bersama.

***

Kue ulang tahun beres, berikutnya lomba balap karung. Karena halaman depan vila sangat luas, mereka melakukannya di sana.

“Prof, bagaimana cara melakukan lomba balap karung?” tanya Connie.

“Oh, kau masukkan kakimu ke dalam karungnya. Setelah aba-aba dariku, kalian harus melompat menggunakannya hingga melewati garis _finish_ di depan sana,” jelas Hange menunjuk garis putih.

Sasha maupun Hange mengeluarkan semangat berlebih yang aneh. Tapi toh, walau semuanya tampak enggan mereka tetap menurut memakai karung dan mengikuti lomba. Begitu-begitu juga Profesor Zoë mau repot menyiapkan hadiah juga ide pesta ulang tahun rekan seprofesinya. Bahkan tak ada seorang anak pun yang mengetahui tanggal lahir dosen pembimbing mereka itu.

“Prof, kami sudah siap. Kapan lombanya dimulai?” Mikasa akhirnya buka suara membuyarkan lamunan Hange.

“Oh, baiklah! Kita mulai lombanya dalam tiga … dua ….”

Semua mendadak serius menatap ke depan, bersiap dengan karungnya masing-masing.

“Satu …!” Tepat setelah aba-aba, ia meniup peluit tanda mulai pertandingan.

 Serempak, keenam peserta secara spontan melompat bersama karungnya. Garis _finish_ berada tepat seratus meter di depan. Anehnya Jean, Eren maupun Sasha terlihat tak mau kalah. Aura persaingan jelas sekali terpampang dari wajah ketiganya. Terutama dua laki-laki yang sedari tadi berbalas sindiran ini.

“Lihat saja, Eren. Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!” sahut Jean disela loncatan.

Eren mengejeknya, “Memang kuda muat dalam karung? Paling sebentar lagi kau akan jatuh.”

“Apa katamu?!”

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan sengit, dan akan terus begitu—kalau saja Jean dan Eren tidak nyaris terjatuh gara-gara kurang fokus dengan keadaan sekitar. Menyadari akan kalah andai terus berseteru, keduanya pun kemudian berkonsentrasi mengejar _finish_.

_Pokoknya aku harus menang!_

Saking sibuknya mengejar garis _finish_ di depan, mereka jauh memimpin. Bagai menyongsong masa depan, dilupakannya rasa dingin yang menjalar di badan. Kedua anak itu hanya akan sadar hal lain, jika saingannya mulai mengungguli. Sebab berarti waktunya untuk bergerak sedikit lebih cepat, agar tetap unggul dari lawannya.

Jean dan Eren kembali ke dunia nyata setelah Hange bersorak saat garis _finish_ telah mereka lewati. Keduanya refleks menurunkan karung dan berlari menghampiri dosen mereka. “Siapa yang menang? Aku yang juara kan?” katanya bersamaan sambil terengah-engah.

Hange tersenyum. “Juara pertamanya Mikasa.”

“Apa?!”

Mikasa tampak santai melipat karungnya dan ngeloyor masuk ke vila. Eren kesal dan berniat menghapirinya untuk mengomel. Lalu berhenti saat dosennya berkata, “Tapi kalian berdua juga menang. Eren juara dua lalu Jean juara ketiga.”

Gantian sekarang Jean yang kesal. Ia langsung menggerutu tak jelas gara-gara kalah dari Eren.

Tak lama kemudian, yang lain pun menyusul menyelesaikan lomba. Sasha terlihat kecewa gara-gara gagal dapat hadiah. Connie cuma mendorongnya untuk membereskan karung dan segera kembali ke dalam vila karena hari semakin dingin.

***

Para mahasiswa berkumpul di ruang keluarga setelah beres menyiapkan makan malam. Pertama kali setelah dua minggu, mereka akhirnya menikmati ruang keluarga. Sofanya sangat empuk, ditambah hangatnya perapian yang mengurangi rasa lelah. Anak perempuan mengantar nampan berisi teh dan kue ke meja lalu menyusul duduk. Di hadapan semuanya, ada tiga hadiah yang dinanti-nantikan. Sudah pukul sembilan malam, namun dosen pembimbing mereka masih belum pulang juga.

“Mumpung Levi belum pulang, bagaimana kita langsung mulai saja pembagian hadiahnya?” tanya Hange mengawali percakapan.

Walau sudah mengetahui pemenangnya, keenam orang itu tetap penasaran dengan bingkisan di depan mereka. Meskipun awalnya tak tertarik, melihat bahan membuat kue ulang tahun tadi semua layak makan, akhirnya pun mereka berminat juga.

“Baiklah, beri tepuk tangan dan selamat kepada para pemenang,” lanjutnya diikuti tepuk tangan dari yang lain, “ayo-ayo dibuka hadiahnya sekarang!”

Mikasa mulai membuka kotak yang ukurannya paling besar. Setelah terbuka, ia mengeluarkan isinya. Ternyata ia mendapat satu set perlengkapan bekal. Tergambar samar ekspresi sumringah pada wajahnya. Peralatan bekal ini cukup untuk berbagi makan siang dengan Eren nanti. Gadis itu pun berjanji dalam hati akan terus memasak makan siang jika lombanya telah berakhir.

Lamunannya buyar ketika menyadari Eren sedikit kesulitan membuka kadonya. Ia pun lalu ikut membantu. Entah kenapa, bingkisannya lebih sulit dibuka daripada milik Mikasa. Ada banyak sekali lapis lakban membungkus sekeliling kotaknya. Armin sampai harus mengambil pisau ke dapur untuk menolongnya.

“Yah, baiklah. Aku duluan saja membuka hadiahku,” sela Jean. Ia kesal melihat Mikasa malah membantu Eren. “Buka hadiah saja tidak bisa, masa harus minta bantuan cewek? Memalukan.”

Eren mengomeli keduanya sekaligus, “Diam kau! Mikasa, aku bisa membukanya sendiri. Tak usah menolongku!”

Tanpa peduli dengan ocehan Eren, Jean membuka bingkisannya. Ekspresinya datar begitu berhasil melihat isinya. Ia memang telah menduga hadiahnya paling kecil daripada yang lain. Namun kalau sampai mendapat handuk—

“Lihatlah! Bahkan hadiahmu pun berguna untuk mengelap keringatmu setelah kerja kasar, Kuda,” ejek Eren.

Jean kesal sekali mendengarnya, tapi tidak membalas. Ia lebih penasaran dengan hadiah yang didapat Eren. Setidaknya, ia menunggu kesempatan agar bisa gantian menghina bocah sok kuat itu.

Dengan kekuatan dua orang, ditambah pisau yang diambil Armin mereka berhasil membuka kotaknya. Semua melihatnya penuh rasa penasaran. Mikasa maupun Eren saling memandang isinya.

Sweater? _Hadiahnya terlihat normal._

Sayangnya kata _normal_ ditarik sedetik kemudian.

Begitu mengangkat _sweater_ -nya keluar, mereka menyadari bentuknya terlihat seperti terusan tanpa lengan berleher tinggi. Bahkan punggungnya bolong hingga menyisakan sedikit potongan di bawah. Semua yang di dalam ruangan seketika melongo. Sunyi beberapa saat.

“Pakai!” jerit Hange memecah kesunyian.

“Profesor Hange, jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh!” tegur Mikasa.

“Mikasa …,” dipegangnya kedua bahu gadis itu erat, “bayangkan punggung Eren terekspos setelah memakainya. Kau pasti paham maksudku kan?”

Mikasa terdiam sejenak.

Lekuk punggungnya terpampang tanpa malu-malu. Sebaliknya belahan bokong sedikit mengintip saking panjangnya potongan pada bagian belakang. Karena terusannya pendek, pasti akan mengekspos paha Eren juga.

Terbawa arus, gadis itu berbalik memegang kedua bahu Eren dan menatap lekat mata hijaunya serius. “Pakailah Eren,” katanya lirih bersamaan dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung. Ia lalu menarik lengan saudaranya ke arah kamar.

“A, apa-apaan kau Mikasa? Lepaskan Aku!” teriak Eren histeris. Kemudian menatap semua temannya yang lalu ia sesali. Sebab, semua mati-matian menahan tawa. Bahkan termasuk Armin, sahabat baiknya sendiri.

Eren jelas kalah jumlah melawan dosen dan saudarinya yang perkasa. Walau ia berusaha menolak dengan segala kekuatannya. Mikasa malah menggendongnya seperti karung beras. Sisa tenaganya pun hanya dipakai untuk mengumpat.

Di sisi lain, Jean bersyukur dengan handuk yang ia dapat. _Untung bukan aku yang juara dua. Bisa malu seumur hidup aku kalau memakai benda itu._

Lima belas menit kemudian, terdengar kembali jeritan Eren yang tak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Namun lagi-lagi, dirinya masih kalah jumlah. Semua menganga melihat penampilan teman satu timnya itu.

Connie dan Sasha masih tetap melongo seperti orang bego. Armin menutup mulutnya menahan malu, tetapi tergambar jelas dari wajahnya. Jean tampak setengah mati menahan diri agar tidak mimisan. Sementara Mikasa, sudah menghabiskan berlembar-lembar tisu mengelap hidungnya yang masih mengucurkan darah.

Hange sendiri ngos-ngosan, bertampang ala om-om hidung belang. Jelas sekali ia menginginkan kejadian ini. Dia membayangkan tampang Levi kalau pulang dan menangkap basah tindakan mereka—

“Oi Mata Empat. Kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang membukakan pintu?” sahut seseorang, sontak mencairkan situasi.

Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara, termasuk Eren. Mereka terkejut mendapati dosennya telah kembali. Apalagi bocah yang tengah berpakaian terbuka di sana.

“Wah Levi, kau sudah kembali ya? Di mana Erwin?” sambut Hange tanpa perasaan bersalah.

“Dia kembali ke vila mengantar muridnya,” jawab Levi singkat, kemudian gantian menatap Eren, “lalu apa-apaan penampilanmu, Bocah? Vilaku ini bukan lokasi syuting film porno.”

“Oooh, benar juga.” Hange langsung mendorong Eren. “Selamat ulang tahun, Levi. Ini kado dariku!”

Yang didorong nyaris terjatuh kalau saja tak ditahan oleh Levi. Eren merasakan sensasi yang aneh begitu tangan pria itu menyentuh punggungnya secara langsung.

_T, tunggu dulu. Kado ulang tahun? Aku?_

“Jadi ini yang kalian rencanakan,” ujar Levi. Kemudian ia menatap semuanya satu-satu, “Kalau begitu, keluar kalian semua dari vilaku. Jangan kembali sebelum membereskan semua kotoran di halaman.”

Semuanya keluar tanpa membantah. Eren pun juga mengekor yang lain dan melepaskan diri dari dosennya. Namun pria itu menahannya pergi.

“Profesor?”

“Kau tetap di sini.” Pintu langsung ditutup Levi dan dikuncinya. Memisahkan Eren dan Mikasa yang telanjur keluar.

“Eren!” jerit Mikasa. Ia berusaha membuka pintu yang terkunci.

Sementara di dalam, bocah itu menatap dosennya penuh tanya, “Eh? Tapi kenapa?”

“Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu,” jawab Levi. Mendengar suara seseorang menggedor pintu, ia kemudian menarik Eren menjauh. “Kita bicara di dalam saja. Di sini terlalu berisik,” lalu dia menyodorkan jaketnya, “pakai ini.”

Eren menurut dan menggunakan jaket pemberiannya, lalu bertanya lagi, “Err, tapi makan malamnya bagaimana? Kami semua sudah memasak banyak. Bahkan kami juga membuat kue ulang tahun untuk menyambut anda.”

“Ya, kita makan duluan saja. Yang lain menyusul lusa.” Levi sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar terdengar sampai keluar.

Mikasa yang mendengarnya seketika mendidih, ia makin semangat menggedor dengan emosi. “Keluarkan Eren, Profesor Kontet Sialan!”

“Mikasa … tenanglah. Kau bisa merusak pintunya …,” kata Armin sekuat tenaga menahan sahabatnya yang tengah mengamuk.

Sadar tak dapat makan malam, Sasha merengek, “Makan malamkuuu ….”

“Profesor Hange. Boleh tidak malam ini kami menginap ke vila Profesor Erwin? Kami kedinginan, nih,” sambung Connie.

“Tentu boleh. Erwin sudah membeli makan malam untuk semuanya. Ayo pergi!”

Semua mengekor ke arah Hange. Sementara Jean membantu Armin menarik Mikasa yang enggan beranjak dari vila Profesor Levi.

 

 

TAMAT _  
_

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Author’s Note:  
>   
> Makasi banyak yang udah menyempatkan diri buat baca. Setelah setahun full cuti nulis, akhirnya mulai lagi. Mungkin karena hari ini spesial ulang tahun Levi, jadi minat menulisnya langsung keluar. Cerita ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari pengalamanku pas KKN dulu. Kebetulan di Gunung Kidul ada perayaan tujuh belasan dan salah satu teman sekelompok kami menang lomba balap karung. Pas buka hadiah taunya dapet bra beberapa biji. Kami semua langsung ketawa, apalagi senior cowok malah make bra-nya. Di sini, aku ganti jadi virgin killer sweater, biar makin seksi aja Erennya. Tidak dilanjutkan bagaimana nasib Erennya ya. Bahaya nanti skripsiku ga barokah kebayang terus lol. Silakan imajinasikan saja sendiri. Aku balik gawe bab 4-5 lagi.
> 
>    
>   
> Salam,  
>   
> Rinalira Hikaru  
> 


End file.
